Wyn's
As you walk through the door you are greeted with a small, warm, and inviting space. An open fire keeps the cold out, vines and plants creep up the walls and across the ceiling. Your eye is drawn to the dark oak bar intricately carved with different elements and beyond that are casks and bottles. Some of the casks look quite old, some may recognise the Malbec crest on them. Toward the back of the room, cordoned off for safety but otherwise available to see, there are two working stills. Above the bar hangs a noir ore bladed trident. The handle is intricately carved, and etched into the blades themselves are the words Siane and Renan in elven. Behind the bar is a drawing lovingly placed in a simple wooden frame. The drawing is clearly done by a child, and features a family, their names written in an adult's handwriting over their heads. A couple is on the far left and they are labeled 'Valyador and Serene', they are drawn larger than the others. Then there is a row of people labeled "Vaeril, Kymil, Wyn, Alred, Daylor, Aeson, Hyrak, Sindle (mommy). The last is drawn with a large belly. Each person has little details on their clothes and Hyrak has a bird on his shoulder The bar is run by Erina, a human woman with a fine palate and deep knowledge of wine and how it pairs with foods. Wine Menu *Valydor, 200 gp a glass - a 300 year old Malbec. Velvet smooth and deeply fruity with violet and spice, Lots of ripe fruit and finesse. Complex and smooth. *Serene, 150 gp a glass - a 200 year old Sauvguan Blanc with elegant aromas of lemon. Crafted from old vines, with oak fermenting it to lend richness to the intense citrus fruit. Lemoney peach and creamy honey with vanilla spice. Long and complex. *Wyn, 300 gp a bottle - Surprisingly smooth without any of the tart tannin. The fruity bouquet is rendered more enticing due to a hint of cassis, rich and dark in color, it delivers complex varietal flavors of cherries and blackberries, with a promise of herbs. *Daylor, 250 gp a bottle - A smooth and round wine, velvety with subtle notes of berry. Dry and medium in color, this clean and refreshing wine offers unique flavors of raspberry, cassis and a touch of bell pepper aroma. Low in tannin. Generous, and crisp on the palate ages well but can be enjoyed young. *Kymil, 200 gp a bottle – Vodka: crisp, sweet and clean with a lingering warmth. *Sindle, 200 gp a bottle - a deep violet red, with delightful aromas of great tipicity: ripe red fruits (sweet cherries and plums) with spicy and coffee bean hints filling the background. Expressive of its ageing in oak through well-integrated toasty accents. A core of delicate fruit flavors; firm tannins, round texture and a very pleasant acidity. Elegant throughout to a long expansive finish. *Iced Malbec, 20 gp a bottle - Fresh and sweet lemon marmalade, layers of tangerine, ripe guava and finally, notes of sweet floral scents. Honey barlett pear with a candied lemon peel on the finish. *Apple Icewine martini – 5 gp a glass *Icewine cosmopolitan – 5 gp a glass *Icewine – 3 gold Nonalcoholiic Beverages *Pure grape juice – 2 sp a glass 1 gp a bottle *Grape juice with elderflower - 2 sp a glass, 1 gp a bottle *White grape spritzer – 2 sp a glass 1 gp a bottle. *Summer fruit punch (non-alcoholic) - 2 sp a glass 1 gp a bottle *Freshly made lemonade - 3 sp a glass 1 gp a bottle *Tea – 3 sp a pot *Coffee – 2 sp Tapas (Appetizers, Light Meals) Mussels and clams, caught locally, sautéed in garlic then finished in white wine and marinara sauce - 6 sp Battered vegetables deep fried and served with a tangy salsa -- 4 sp Samosa stuffed with curried vegetables (with rare Sige Suoress spices) - 8 sp Battered and deep fried calamari served with creamy dipping sauce - 4 sp Fresh seasonal salad with homegrown herbs and house dressing - 3 sp Venison sliders marinated in dry sherry on wheat bread - 5 sp Desserts Rainbow Dragon Cake - a log cake with layers, each cake layer infused with fruit so each slice has a rainbow of colours. Iced with cream and topped with fresh seasonal berries. - 3 sp a slice, 9 sp for a whole cake Fresh seasonal berries soaked in cream and spices - 3 sp Category:Penrith Locations Category:Penrith